Movie Night
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: The best memories Matthew has of his brother always seem to be while they're watching the movies. Rated T for The Bad Friends. Franada and Matty and Al bromance.


**This started out as crack, I swear! I don't know how it evolved into.... well this XD It was meant to be a crack fiction about how Matthew and Alfred have random movie nights but I'm a bit too much of a film history buff and kind of felt the need to throw in some random references along with some random angst and (OMGNOWAI) plot o.o**

**However this was fun to write mostly because I love movies and the idea of these two watching them together in some sort of strange ritual made me smile X3 That being said thanks so much to Matty who beta'd this for me and is just overall very awesome! **

**All the random movie references will be explained at the end of this, don't you worry. Though not all of them because half of them you can wiki yourself if you care that much XD**

**Couples:** Franada, Al and Matty bromance, implied SpainxS. Italy and GermanyxN. Italy but very very briefly.  
**Warnings:** The Bad Friends, they have a quite a mouth, as does Alfred. Some yaoi implications but other than that, nothing really.

* * *

"_Mon cher_, are you sure you cannot come to dinner tonight? Would you like me to bring you something? We could have a romantic meal under the stars from your roof. I'll even bring that wine you really like."

"Sorry, Francis. I'm just not feeling too well tonight. I'll have to call a rain check. Maybe next weekend? Would that be all right?" Matthew heard the man sigh on the other side of the line but knew there was no anger or resentment in the tone.

"Well if you are not feeling too well-" _hisssssssss_.

Matthew quickly made a small barely audible shushing noise to his griddle as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, the other hands busy with flipping pancakes as he added skittles to them.

"What was that?"

"U-uhm, nothing… I just haven't eaten that much in the past few days. I just wanted to cook myself a small lunch to make sure I got some protein." Matthew stepped slightly away from the griddle, but not far enough away to take his eyes off the meal.

"Do not lie to me, I have been with you long enough to know what pancakes sound like." The amusement was obvious in Francis' voice.

"Well… I guess I don't really know how to cook much else." The boy tried to sound as innocent as possible as he added gummy bears to a separate pancake.

"Mathieu, if you do not feel well pancakes are hardly what you should be eating. Listen, I'll come over and make you a proper meal, all right?"

"No! I mean… No, that's okay Francis. It's just a little cold. I'm still contagious. I'd get you sick for nothing!" And now for the milk duds…

"Well… All right. Phone me tomorrow to let me know how you're doing. If you get any worse I'll head right over."

"I will Francis, you don't have to worry. But I have to go; I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right, _mon cher_, _je t'aime_ and feel better." Sour patch kids…

"Love you too, Francis. Bye!" Matthew heard the other line go dead as a sharp pounding started at his door. Matt rolled his eyes before yelling in the general direction of the noise.

"You have a key and there's no way I'm risking burning these things, just come in!"

The Canadian heard the door open and close with a slam as loud footprints charged into the room. The ringing steps in the house announced the arrival of Alfred with four big paper bags and two pizza boxes balanced on his head.

"Aw, Matty. The least you could do is help a guy out." Al pouted a little before setting down the bags and grabbing a few gummy bears from the counter and popping them in his mouth, completely ignoring Matt's face filled with terror as he stared at the bags.

"What's in the bags?" He eyed them wearily as he flipped the pancakes off the griddle and onto the plates.

"Oh!" Al started to unload the bags. "I brought a couple of New York pizzas, every kind of chip I could find, chili cheese nachos, oh that reminds me I gotta melt down the cheese and warm up the chili, mind if I nuke it? Oh I brought along some Coke, Dr. Pepper, apple juice, oh! And hot dogs! With every topping known to man." Al quickly opened up the two Tupperware containers to the chili and the block of cheese and placed them in the microwave not even waiting for Matthew's permission.

"Clearly fasting for the past three days was hardly enough. Next time it'll be a week. How can you eat all this stuff?"

"I skipped breakfast. What do you have?"

"Customary movie pancakes, the best maple syrup you'll find anywhere in this world, any of the candy that's left over, and four boxes of popcorn."

"Sweet! Quite honestly you have to admit the Movie Night Pancakes© were a fantastic idea."

"Or inevitable to say the least. Which bag are the movies in?"

"…"

* * *

After a quick fifteen minutes where Alfred had run back to his house and back with the movies the food was all ready and laid out gloriously on the table in the living room. Phones were turned off, the black curtains set up just for this day were drawn, bosses, lovers and friends were informed of a short break in schedule, and the breaking of the fast had now begun.

Thirteen movies in one night on the first Friday every three months. One movie from every letter in the alphabet in six months. 52 movies every year. Tonight was N through Z so the two boys kicked back on the couch put their feet on the stools (there was too much food on the table), un-popped the coke bottles and played the first movie of the night.

It was a nice tradition. Something they could accomplish without arguing or fighting and it had been established as far back as Matthew could remember. It made him feel as though he was part of something, as if he was in a secret club. It might as well have been, no one knew about their Friday movie nights for the same reason girls weren't allowed in their tree house three hundred and fifty years ago: Because it made it seem cooler and exclusive. Even if the two boys had grown up and lost their child-like naivety, they still kept part of their boyish innocence.

But even so, Friday Movie Night© was something they had kept as a brotherly bond between them for years, decades, centuries. When they were both colonies and had just met Matthew had stayed the night for a couple of weeks. When Alfred had finally allowed his attention span to acknowledge another person in his house long enough to be intrigued by the new companion he had let his cute little hands shove the boy awake at a time well past their bedtime.

"_Do you like plays?" The question was asked cutely through a high pitched voice that was pinched even higher by a paranoid whisper. When Matthew had nodded the boy smiled wide and dragged him out of bed, sneaked past Arthur's door and fled to a small village where the plays were quaint, and small, in a theatre that was barely the size of the room he was staying in at Alfred's house. There were hardly any people there, but when it was over they clapped wildly and then snuck back into the house, exhausted and went straight to sleep. _

"And which movies have you selected tonight?" Matthew asked grabbing a hot dog and adding ketchup.

"The first movie of the night is…" Al reached through his bag trying to find the N of the night. Matthew wasn't sure if he was keeping it in suspense or if he had forgotten. "_Notorious_!"

"I think I remember when that first came out, never saw it though." The Canadian grabbed his respective bowl of popcorn (over the years they learned sharing didn't work).

"Yeah, I never got a chance to see it in theaters… I watched it a few years ago, though. It's awesome!" Alfred popped the movie into the player and jumped back onto the couch. Matt curled into a comfortable position onto his side of the couch with his hot dog, skittle pancake, and popcorn.

_Years later Matthew had come over again, just to play. The appearance of nine year old high schoolers etched on their faces to hide the decades that had passed. It was just after Alfred had had another fight with Arthur that they had snuck out once again to catch The Merchant of Venice. Matthew had been completely captured by the story, but not as much as Alfred. He had never taken his eyes of the stage and when the show had finished he smiled sadly and walked the rest of the way home without a word. Three months later the revolutionary war had started. _

* * *

"_Hola amigo_! Where've you been lately?! Ah! Do not tell me your lover has denied you this perfectly wonderful Friday evening!" Antonio ushered Francis into the house.

"I take it from your assuming mind that the same has happened to you, _non_?"

"Ah, Lovi! I do not know what I'm going to do this time! He is like a _tomatito hermoso_ when he is angry but he has run back to his brother's for the night. Poor Ita, I must say! Taken away from his lover as well to spend the night with my brooding Lovi! _Hay, que lastimo_, I just hope that Ludwig is not too angry with my Lovi, or… I hope not with me." Antonio flailed his arms about in over dramatized woe as Francis stared at him in amusement.

"Well, fortunately I do not quite share your situation. Poor _Mathieu_ is sick with a cold and does not wish to infect me." Francis removed his coat and placed it on the rack. I was thinking we could call Gilbert over as well, have a small reunion. I would hate for this bottle of wine to go to waste."

"_Dios mio_, this is expensive, Francis!"

"_Oui_, only the best. _Mathieu's_ favorite." Francis smiled at the bottle, and Antonio patted the man on the back.

"I'll call Gilbert, _si_?"

* * *

_The very first movie had come out sometime in the late eighteen hundreds; Matthew couldn't really remember all that well. However, Matthew did remember going to see _Birth of a Nation_ with his brother, the first movie to extend over forty minutes. Matthew remembered how Alfred had squirmed in his chair discomfort rising with each hit the movie took at his brother and what was still a sore subject. Once the movie had ended the walk back to Alfred's house was quiet and tense. That was until Matthew had asked him a question. _

"_I'm sorry if that bothered you…"_

"_Naw, Matty. The people here are free to do what they want and free to make what they want. I won't complain about that." Matthew remembered the genuine smile that Alfred had flashed at him and how after that it was so easy to drop the subject. _

* * *

_The Others_. What a fantastic idea. Really, how great. The dents in Matthew's couch where Alfred had clutched the fabric so hard would never come out, he knew. Though when he wasn't clutching the couch Alfred was clutching… no wait, choking _Matty _with his tight grip, and when he wasn't doing that he was hiding behind the couch.

_Phantom of the Opera_ was next, really it amazed the Northern half of America how varied his brother's collection could be. He had expected the man to turn away anything like that, something with such a sappy cover, but then again Matthew had remembered he had seen chick flicks with Alfred before. Never once had Alfred complained about anything being too girly. Too crappy, yes, but never too girly. As they watched the musical the man seemed captivated by the songs and angles of the camera. Giving it a thumb up when it had ended. Matthew shrugged, but he couldn't deny it: he was a sucker for romance.

After that had been _Quantum of Solace_. "Typical American movie," Matthew had said and Alfred had laughed at that.

"_Rage in Heaven_ is the next one. Another Film Noir." Alfred said brightly as he put the disc into the opened DVD player.

"I haven't heard of this one." Matthew said taking the case off the table and examining it. Alfred took the remote and waited for the DVD player to process it. He popped another Coke open, and scooped up a pile of chili with his nacho. Matthew reached over for the Doritos and another pancake.

"It's not as popular, but I kind of wanted to see more forties films tonight, I didn't get to see much of them when they first came out. The next one is a forties film too."

"All right, well then let's see what you've got."

* * *

_Matthew was feeling helpless, lost, confused, scared, and a whole other set of similarly unsettling emotions. He felt his tears brim on the edge of his eyes when he heard a soft tap on his door. Matthew was surprised when he had opened the door to reveal his brother, his eyes red and his military uniform still on. Had Alfred been crying? Matthew could hardly believe it. _

"_What's up, Al?"_

"_It's Friday, I'm not going to the theater by myself, how un-cool would that be." Alfred said with his usual smile but shaking voice. Matthew smiled back at him and grabbed his coat as they slipped out in the late hour to catch the last movie of the night. _

_The movie that had been playing was _Scarlet Street_, a bit too disturbing for Matthew, that was for sure. By the end he hadn't felt any comfort from the Friday night movie and even less so when he had looked over at Alfred to see his tears had returned as he watched the final scene fade. They stayed in the theater for awhile as Alfred continued to silently cry while looking at the black screen. That had been August 5__th__, 1945. _

* * *

_Clink._

The sound of the wine glasses in the room comforted Francis as he looked around at his dear friends.

"Francis, you weren't kidding. This wine is anything but shit. I mean, I'm a beer man myself, but Jesus."

"It is my precious _Mathieu_, he has the taste buds of an angel."

"Yeah well you got screwed over by the kid if you're spending your Friday night with us." Gilbert laughed as he poured himself more wine.

"Oh, I think it's nice to spend some time with you guys again, it has been quite awhile." Antonio interjected, taking his time with the fine beverage.

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause your Italian chain won't let anyone he doesn't like within ten miles of your house when he comes to visit." Gilbert said looking over at the country of passion who smiled innocently at the truthful statement. "And you're usually freezing your balls off in nowhere land." Gilbert made sure to make eye contact with Francis.

"_Mathieu_ always makes sure to turn the temperature up in his house when I come to visit so I don't see the problem." Francis said as he sipped at his cup.

"Did it snow last time you went to visit _tu bebito_?"

"Well…"

"It's fucking April, are you shitting me?"

"Oh no, I simply must call to check up on _Mathieu_ before it gets too late. Excuse me for a moment." Antonio took this time to set his wine glass down on the table and sit next to Gilbert on the couch, making sure to look him directly in the eye.

"_Amigo_, I have been meaning to talk to you for quite some time." Gilbert raised a lazy eyebrow. "Please, do not get angry with me." That automatically made Gilbert set his glare to 'kill' mode. "But… have you been sad lately that you do not have a lover of your own?" Antonio's eyes were serious and unrelenting.

"…Fuck, Antonio, you got me. Every day I cry so hard that I can't move for days, just wishing and hoping I could have what you poor bastards have. In fact I remember just the other day when West had gone out with adorable little Feli to the shops to search for the perfect centerpieces, and I thought to myself, oh how I wish I could waste years of my life finding the perfect china set with someone. I would hang it in a glass case right next to my balls for all to see how fucking easy it is to be castrated."

"…I didn't realize-"

"Fuck you, 'Tonio."

"His cell phone is off, and it seems as though his house phone has been disconnected." Francis said in a panic as he walked back into the room.

"All right so you get a break from the kid for a night. Hang around for once, I don't want to head on back home to West who's been moping ever since Spain's boy toy dragged him out of the house."

"_Lo siento_…"

"I must decline, _Mathieu_ could be hurt or his cold may have turned worse. What kind of man would I be if I left the poor boy with nothing but a dark house and a couple of pancakes?"

"What is he, eight?"

"_Adieu_!" Francis rushed out of the house, hardly allowing time to properly put on his jacket and scarf. Gilbert just rolled his eyes until he saw Antonio was giving him a pitying look.

"Now, about what we had been discussing."

"Oh God…"

* * *

_Matthew felt so bad for the people in the theater. While he may have laughed this off if they were in the privacy of one of their homes, Matthew couldn't help but sink down in his chair. Alfred had just let out a completely ear-piercing scream at the top of his lungs as the shower curtain had suddenly slid open and the unfortunate Janet Leigh was stabbed ruthlessly as the water continued to pour down from the shower head. He thought his brother was going to have a heart attack, either that or they'd get tossed out of the theater… again. _

_Alfred was still shaking on the way back home, looking over his shoulder and constantly reminding himself that not only was he a hero, he was a great hero! Matthew couldn't help but laugh at him, which earned him a run home as Alfred had chased him with a blush on his face. _

"_You should have seen your face!" Matthew had called back as he kept running. _

"_How could you not be scared?! You're not human!!" _

_That was another good day. _

* * *

_Spellbound_ had been the next film of choice. Another dark movie, though not so much that Matthew couldn't enjoy it. He knew that Alfred particularly enjoyed this genre and, while he wouldn't admit it all that willingly, it made him enjoy it a bit more too. It was always more fun to watch these kinds of movies with his brother. Alfred seemed to tense though as he pulled out the next movie.

"Oh no."

"Don't tell me you forgot the T?" Alfred shook his head as the golden haired boy poured another bag of popcorn into his bowl, mixing in a few plain nachos and some sour patch as well.

"Then what?"

"Well… I was kind of in a hurry to get back here, and I kind of didn't pay attention to all the movies I grabbed so…" Alfred pulled out the movie with something akin to an apologetic grimace on his face.

Matthew felt his hand reflexively go to his face out of exasperation and as a blush formed around his cheeks he mumbled "I'll go get the tissues…"

* * *

_Alfred wasn't exactly the easiest man to get a hold of, nor was his attention easily held. Matthew had discovered if he ever really needed to talk to his brother or tell him anything it would have to be in between movies or on the way home from the theater. That was fine by Matthew, Alfred didn't listen to some people at all, but the Canadian boy knew he had a chance when it came to the one night every few months they had to bond._

_It had been between movies that he had asked Alfred for advice on how to get his people to stop fighting, he had asked him in those times why he had made certain decisions, he had asked him how to tell Arthur that he couldn't stand another night of his cooking, and how to gently persuade China and Korea out of his home. _

_Movies calmed Alfred down and not only was Matthew able to ask these questions, but he was able to get a fairly level-headed answer as well. The slightly wavy haired boy had always thought that the movies brought the best out in Alfred, a peaceful tranquility that Matthew admired about his brother. But, he forgot that certain things he shouldn't take for granted, nor that certain people had a certain effect on his brother…_

"_THE FROG?!" Matthew 'eeped' as a DVD case hit him square in the head. Al had just received the first DVD player to have ever been made and called an emergency movie night because of it. _

_When Matthew had received the call he realized that he was being weighed down by the arm of another in his bed. Flushing completely and with a happy hum in his veins he had agreed to come. But Alfred wasn't as calm as he had expected him to be…_

"_Shit, Matty! Do you know how gross that guy can be?! How do you know he's not just playing you or… or… using you or something?!" Al punched the wall of his home theater that left a loud bang in the room and they both stood quietly for a moment. _

"…_H-he's not using me. I know he's not… he said… he said he loved me, he said it so many times… I've met the women and men he's been with! I've seen him avoid saying those words to them… he meant it! A-and… and I meant it to! So you can either accept this o-or I'll go." Matt's fists were clenched at his sides as his shoulders were tensed up. A determined glare was downplayed by a ferocious blush from saying such things aloud… to his brother of all people! Water was brimming on the edge of his eyes but he wasn't sad, no, he was nervous. Nervous that he might actually have to leave and that one relationship, one he had longed for and craved so badly, would cost him the bond he had with his brother, and in a lot of ways, his best friend. _

"_You were the first person I told… I didn't even talk to Francis about telling you, I just thought you should know because you're my brother, and that's… that's just what brothers do, eh, so…" Al looked at him and then at the floor and then at the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck before approaching him and pulling him into a bro-hug. _

"_I appreciate it, Matty. And I don't want you to leave either… we still have like six more movies- ow!" Matthew pinched his arm. "But as long as you're happy then I guess it's okay with me…" Al smiled at his brother who smiled back as well. "But I swear to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, if that perverted cheese does anything to hurt you the third world war is going to start a lot sooner than any of us would like."_

* * *

Francis thought he heard a faint noise come from the house, something akin to screaming, but brushed it aside when the noise didn't seem to come back. But what did worry the man was the dark curtains that had been drawn, leaving no light in Matthew's house except for the reflection in the top windows, where the lights hadn't been turned on anyway. Francis wondered what on earth his young lover could be doing cooped up in his house like this.

He finally reached the door and knocked a couple of times. No answer. He tried again. No answer. Next he tried the doorbell and rang it a few times as well. Again there was no answer. Francis quickly checked his watch. A little past midnight. Soon the Frenchman felt guilty for possibly waking up Matthew at such a late hour but when no answer came he breathed a sigh of relief.

Francis rummaged through his pockets until he finally pulled out a key to Matthew's house. He would just quickly check up on the boy, see if his fever had broken, and maybe even keep him warm if, perish the thought, he might be shivering in bed. Francis sneezed when the bitter cold bit his nose.

He entered the house as quietly as possible in hopes that Matthew would not awaken when he heard faint screams throughout the house. At first he panicked but when his ears picked up on the noises a second time he confirmed that they weren't Matthew's screams… In fact the voices didn't sound like anyone he was acquainted with.

The next thing he noticed as he entered the house was that it smelt as though the concession stand a cheap movie theater had thrown up in his kitchen. Francis quickly pulled out a handkerchief to cover his nose as he kept on his quest through the house.

* * *

"M-Matty…" Al coughed a bit to keep his voice steady. "Are you crying?"

"N-no." _Sniff. _"Don't try and blame me for the weird moping noises you keep making."

"Me?!" His voice cracked. "What about you?! You're the one who went to get a second box of tissues!" Al blew his nose.

" I wouldn't have to if you had left any!"

The two brothers absolutely refused to look at each other as the tears strolled down their cheeks at a fairly rapid pace, both trying their best to keep any unwanted 'whimpering' noises to themselves as they watched the titanic sink to the bottom of the sea.

"Is it really that necessary to show that little kid?" Al grumbled, sniffing again.

_Click. _

"AHHH." Both boys shouted out, startled as the light was switched on by Francis standing in the doorway of Matthew's home theater. Francis looked between the two sobbing boys for a moment and as he opened his mouth to say something he was caught off guard by a pillow suddenly being chucked right at Alfred's face.

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY WE AGREED NEVER TO WATCH THIS MOVIE AGAIN."

* * *

_Matthew slowly, cautiously, opened his eyes as he heard the intruding noises. His eyes were met by Alfred's giant screen TV, still playing the soft music at the title menu of _Memento_ looped over and over until Matthew heard a click and the TV went blank. He wondered vaguely if Alfred was up but when he tried to move his legs he realized that his brother was sprawled on top of them, using his knees as a pillow as Matthew used a pillow that was not meant to be slept on. _

_The Canadian boy let his head fall back onto the couch until he heard some slight grumbling noises. Opening his eyes again and reaching around for his glasses, he finally was able to find them in the bottom of a popcorn bowl and awkwardly put them on his face. There was Arthur, cleaning up all the DVD cases and the snacks that had sprawled themselves all over the carpeting. _

_"Bloody hell, look at this mess, you two haven't matured a day since you were still barely up to my knee." Matthew didn't respond, he didn't think he was supposed to. The island nation continued cleaning up the room as the silence slowly lulled Matthew back to sleep. "I swear, it's like when you two would sneak out of the house, bless my bloody nerves." The boy snuggled under a blanket that he wasn't sure he had fallen asleep with as he smirked slightly in his daze. _

_"I'll never forget when you both had fled the house completely, I thought I'd never find you. Went all over the bloody colony trying to find you two prats only to get home and find you two sleeping exactly like you are now." _

_Arthur's voice was not mean or demanding, instead it was protective and nostalgic. As he took the glasses from Matthew's face and cleaned the butter and salt off them, the boy felt so utterly content that the moment weighed heavily on his eyelids as his former brother's soothing voice continued. _

_"Really, the two of you are still just children." _

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home?" Matt asked on a yawn. "You know you're welcome to stay a few hours to get some rest first."

Alfred smiled at his brother carrying only his two Tupperware containers and a small bag with all the movies. Matthew wanted to laugh considering how much he had come here with. "Don't worry about it, bro, I polished off those last two cokes, I can make it the drive home, I'll just crash when I get back."

"All right, if you're sure. I'll talk to you later then."

"See ya, Matty." Both stepped in to give each other the customary bro-hug with the standard three pats or more rule. When they let go Al ran to his car shouting back at his Northern half. "Next time my place! Don't forget! BRING THOSE PANCAKES!"

He laughed with a roll of his eyes and closed the door when his brother drove out of his driveway into the rising sun of the early morning. Matthew yawned again and headed for his room to find Francis sound asleep. Today had been another great day, and now he would sleep for the next twenty four hours, another ritual that followed the tiring movie marathon. It was when Matthew settled onto his side of the mattress that he felt the bed rustle slightly.

"Good morning." Francis chuckled at Matthew's grimace.

"Time for bed," he mumbled curling into his lover and dozing off.

"You know..." Francis began with an amused sigh. "If you wanted to watch a movie I do have a few classics of my own." The smaller nation made a small 'chi' noise as he playfully hit the Frenchman on the shoulder, still coming in and out of a deep sleep. "You know you could have told me, I would not have minded."

Matthew let his eyes droop closed and breathed in the scent of wine and faded cologne. "It's not like that..." his words were slurring, his breathing was slowing, and his memory was playing back before him. Flashing with great explosions, and dramatic high notes. With the black and white grain on the film, and with the raging temper of the sea.

With a dingy old theater with twelve people in the audience, and the rough cuts played out on a poorly functioning projector. With the bright neon lights of the nearby cinema, and of the blinding smile of his brother as the light of the screen reflected off his face.

"You see... this is our tree house." And with that Matthew fell asleep.

* * *

**_Birth of a Nation_** was the first feature length movie to ever come out. A three hour silent film that was from the south's point of view on the civil war, completely demonizing the north, containing horribly racist slurs and depictions of slaves. Towards the middle of the movie the civil war ends and it moves to trying glorify the KKK. It's pretty bad. Now if you were to watch it you would probably laugh at the over-acting and the quality of the movie but it was a big turning point in film history and is one of those you have to watch to know things XD

**Film Noir** is a genre of film that started in the early forties and fluctuated during WWII and right after. They were darker, more cynical movies, usually containing a lot of playwork with shadows and camera angles. When you think back on those old PI movies that were in black and white it's a good chance they fit into the genre. Though it would make sense that Al hadn't seen to many of these movies when they first came out if he was focusing on the war effort. Spellbound and Rage in Heaven are two such movies.

**_Scarlet Street_** is another film noir movie, horribly depressing and disturbing. The plot revolves around this woman, Kitty, and he abusive, gambling, drunkard boyfriend who takes her money and blows it whenever he gets the chance. When Kitty meets an older gentleman (who is kind of a creeper) she tries to seduce him into giving her more money when he's already pretty broke himself. In the end the Kitty ends up screaming at the old man to leave her alone, he responds by killing her with an ice pick. The murder is pinned on her boyfriend who gets the chair and the old man has to live with the voices of Kitty in his head for the rest of his life, he even tries to kill himself when it gets to be too much but it doesn't work. So he ends up homeless, jobless, and partially insane and that's how the movie ends. Uplifting, really.

**August 5th 1945** was the day before the Hiroshima bombing.

**Janet Leigh** was the famous actress in Alfred Hitchcock's _Psycho_. I'm sure you've seen the scene before where the killer sneaks up on the woman in the shower and stabs her to death? Brilliant scene IMO XD It's a pretty disturbing movie but since it's so old it kind of loses it's scary effect, but I'm guessing back then it was pretty damn scary.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
